Overwatch: Fancy Me Do You?
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When Reinhardt accidentally reveals his feelings for Tracer, will she return them and feel the same way, or will it possibly ruin their friendship? Rated T for language used. WARNING: IF you haven't already read my first overwatch story read it before this


**PLEASE READ: BEFORE READING THIS SORY, PLEASE READ MY FIRST STORY 'WE'RE BEING HUNTED' TO UNDERSTAND AND FOR THIS STORY TO NOT SOUND WEIRD. So, I tried to get as much of this story done before my computer broke, had to send it to the shop, hope you guys understand. So, the last chapter was just the beginning, I hope to begin the romance between Reinhardt and Tracer. Now, to ppl like RoboDiamondDragon and the others who support my transformer fanfic, I really hope you guys at least give this series a chance, I'm working hard to appease everyone, now don't know when I'll get my Big Hero 6 continued, but it won't be for a while, just wasn't as successful. But anyway hope you enjoy! Please Review. Disclaimer, I own nothing, all rights go to Blizzard.**

* * *

 **Eight weeks have passed since the members of Overwatch had reunited after the death of Soldier: 76, Reinhardt's feelings for Lena Oxten had only increased since she arrived, and their friendship quickly grew to where they would often seek each others company as much as possible. But he would soon reveal these feelings on accident...they've learned that Reaper and Widowmaker are allied with the old terror organization, Talon. This was the potential to start another war against the terrorist group, but Overwatch had to prevent such a war, for it would be catastrophic. Their hunt for Reaper and Widowmaker hadn't gotten any better, they couldn't track them, the did however face them in a battle five weeks before current events, despite Reinhardt, Pharah, and Tracer's combined efforts in the fight, they barely managed to fight off the killers. But the time would come for them to all meet in battle against Reaper and his ally.**

The Talon soldiers held their guns to the heads of each hostage, the local police force was trying to dissuade them by lowering their weapons, but the terms were not negotiable and the terrorists were losing their patience with the P.D. Tracer overlooked the scene with her goggles, Reinhardt and McRee at her back. "How many?" the large warrior asked her.

"Eight robot defenders, ten soldiers, and eighteen hostages they're all elite rank, it won't be long before they start puttin' bullets in their heads." she zoomed in on the supposedly leader of the squad.

"Well they've got a hell of a disappointment coming." McRee charged his revolver, Reinhardt grabbed his hammer, picked up McRee, and activated his back thrusters and flew towards the bank robbery. Tracer only used her teleporting and chased after them.

One of the terrorists was about to shoot the first hostage when all of the sudden, he received a blast to the cranium. They all looked shocked, looking around in every direction, one finally looked forward and saw McRee walking toward them, a slow pace, not making any sudden movements.

"I'd put your guns down gentlemen." he spoke in a quiet tone, they all laughed before aiming several red dots at him. But then they heard a metal crash from behind, and looked to see the metal knight, Reinhardt standing there, his hammer ready.

When one soldier tried to shoot McRee, he was instantly floored by an unseen blaster shot, but then the leader was taken down by Tracer as she teleported behind him. They all looked around, trying to see her. Then one of the soldiers made a mistake of pulling out an emergency RPG and firing at Reinhardt, before the missile could hit him, he activated his energy shield, blocking it. The shield lowered and they all knew they were in trouble. "

"Hostile actions won't be tolerated on my watch!" He charged and floored the nearest robot defender. He raised his hammer and slammed it into it's head, leaving only crushed metal, circuits, and wires. The next defender fired it's rail gun at him, but he only shielded himself again before using his thrusters to carry the robot and slam it into the nearest wall. When he received blaster fire from the others, he only raised his hammer again and leaped at the next one.

Tracer quickly teleported around, flooring several soldiers in the blink of an eye. McRee stood in front of three soldiers, they all raised their weapons, but they were suddenly down in a flash, his gun was raised, but none of them had even seen him draw the gun before their deaths came.

Tracer was distracted by a sniper firing at her, that she didn't realize the defender behind her, it charged it's rail gun to full power and prepared to blast her into ashes. Reinhardt beheaded another defender when he caught sight of this, he immediately acted and began rushing over to help his comrade.

He ran as fast as he could, but then saw it prepare to fire, "Lena, behind you!" he yelled to her, she gasped as she saw the blast come at her, she couldn't teleport in time before the blast hit, because railgun blasts were almost instant impact. She only closed her eyes and awaited her end, before Reinhardt leaped in midair, in front of the blast, and blocked it with his chest. He was sent flying back into the farthest wall and fell to his knees, she quickly teleported upon the defender's metal shoulder, enraged at it for hurting her friend, aimed her blasters into the seams of it's neck region, and fired straight through it's armor, sending it to the ground.

McRee had gunned down the remaining soldiers when he saw the crusader on his knees, clutching his chest in pain, the blast nearly burned through his armor, she teleported to his side, but couldn't help him up due to the size of the armor, she mentally cursed herself for not being more aware. "Reinhardt, I'm so sorry about that, bloody hell, I should've known that bastard was behind me!" she growled, feeling as if she had failed. But he only shook his helm at her.

"It's not your fault Lena, I should have dealt with him earlier, it was my job to take the defenders down." she smiled warmly at his reassurance. Eventually McRee approached them after he got done trying to explain to the police what had just happened.

"C'mon old man, get up!" McRee attempted to encouraged him, he only sighed in frustration at hearing 'old man'.

"Don't call me that, I'm thirty years old and was born sixty three years ago." he chuckled, making both of them laugh. He finally managed to stand up and regain himself. He caught glimpse of her while she wasn't looking at him, and she was absolutely gorgeous to his eyes. Her brown, spiked up hair, her blue eyes that looked like diamonds, her slim build, oh how he wished he didn't feel so scared to tell her about this so he could get it off his chest.

McRee however caught sight of his staring of the twenty eight year old woman, he smirked and knew he was gonna talk to his friend about this later. They then heard the news vans approaching already, the press would be there any minute, but Reinhardt offered his hand to his companions and activated his thrusters. "Let's go, I don't wanna deal with the press yet." they climbed upon his palm. He then fully activated his thrusters and held them close, and flew off, back to Washington D.C.

 **(Overwatch H.Q)**

Reinhardt had gotten out of his armor, allowing Torbjorn to repair it, he prepared to walk to his quarters when all of the sudden, he was stopped by McRee and Mercy.

"What do you both need?" he was nervous about the smirk that McRee had on his face. But Mercy had a kind smile, for she was the most pure souled member of Overwatch left, but their grins were very unsettling to him.

"Don't think that I didn't see the way you were lookin' at Tracer when she wasn't looking." McRee had caught him red handed, for the crusader's eyes popped open in shock, causing Mercy to giggle.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Reinhardt, in my opinion I think you two would make an excellent couple." she smiled, but this made his face go slightly red. This made McRee laugh hard at how the strong warrior, was blushing in embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me that you told anyone else? I don't want her finding out." he asked them with worry in his tone, but luckily they didn't tell anyone else.

"Now don't get your metal rear in a twist, only me and Mercy know." he laughed at their leader's worry. He sighed with relief, but then realized that he needed to spill his guts.

"I dunno guys, I think I'm falling for Tracer, it's just that...whenever I look at her, I heat up, whenever I see her smile, I feel good, when I'm just around her, I wanna hold her close, and keep her safe, and when I look into her eyes...I lock up, I feel nervous, happy, excited, and scared, all at the same time." he looked down, then back to his friends who's grins only grew larger for some reason. But he felt someone's presence behind him.

"She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" he asked them, they only nodded as an answer, he winced and turned around, and there maybe five feet away was Lena.

"I can...explain..." he lowered his head in defeat, a futile attempt to possibly keep up his defense. She only showed an expression of shock and confusion, but then it changed to a serious expression.

"I think you and I need to have a chat...now!" he slowly followed after her as she walked down the hall to her quarters. They came to her door, she unlocked it and let him step in, and locked it behind them.

"Listen, Lena, I'm sor-" he was interrupted when she pressed her lips to his, his eyes sprang open iin shock, but finally he allowed them to relax and close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands found their way to the small of her back. Oh how they had both been wanting to unleash these feelings, but they had to limit themselves for now.

After several minutes of locked lips, they released, both panting. He looked shocked, but to his surprise, so did she.

"That was...wow..." he was lost for words. She wasn't fairing any better than he was after their embrace.

"Blimey...well I guess we can't keep saying that we're just friends..." she giggled, causing him to chuckle along with her.

"Why did you do that though?" he asked her, she looked into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Rein, I've felt this way for a while, especially ever since we fought Reaper and Widowmaker those few weeks ago, how you didn't let them hurt us, you shielded me and Pharah when Reaper had us at his mercy, he almost tore through your amore, but kept shielding us. I noticed then how your selflessness, and devotion to protecting us, hasn't faltered over the years." she smiled, he looked on in disbelief at the sudden revealing of information.

"Well, I suppose since we've both shared our feelings, I can do this." he grinned, confusing her.

"Do wha-mmmm! mmm...mmmph…" she melted into the embrace once he pulled her against him, latching his lips with hers. From this moment on, they would fight for each other, and he would protect her, even more than he already did.

* * *

 **Sorry if that was rushed guys, I may make a short story about the fight mentioned, but I won't be back for a while. But I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm just trying to appease you guys until I can really start on my next story, and if you're new to my stories, if you have read my Overwatch story and enjoy it, go ahead and read my transformer fanfics, you may like them, you may hate them...anyway, I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
